1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a child seat attachment system for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to an attachment system providing lower attachment points for a child safety seat.
2. Discussion
Safety considerations, and in some areas, legislation, require that small children traveling in a vehicle be restrained by equipment specifically designed for this purpose. The restraint systems normally provided in vehicles for improving the safety of adults traveling in the vehicle are generally not suitable for occupants below a certain weight or height. The apparatus most commonly used for restraining children, who do not fit the height or weight requirements of the provided restraint system, is a child safety seat or car seat as they are often referred to. The child safety seat is generally secured to the vehicle by utilizing the seat belts of the adult restraint system.
Several international and federal legislative bodies have proposed providing attachment methods for the child safety seat which are easier to use than the typical attachment by way of the seat belts. The United Nations Economic Commission for Europe has drafted such a proposal entitled "Universal Child Restraint Anchorage System", which is generally known as "ISOFIX". The proposed child restraint attachment system uses two lower fixed anchorages in conjunction with a top tether. The lower anchorages are intended to be located in the seat bight line (i.e. the region of intersection of the surfaces of the seat cushion and the seat back). Such lower anchorages are intended to be used with tether hooks, small push-button buckles, or specifically designed ISOFIX connectors.
The present invention is intended to provide an attachment system having the lower anchorages for an ISOFIX connection which are incorporated as part of the seat back assembly and, which can be deflected to a stored position when the seat back is lowered to a fold flat position, or when an adult occupant is seated in the seating position for improved adult occupant comfort.